Summer fun
by DreamSprite
Summary: here's the second part in the Rogue and Bobcat Chronicles, it's summer time and wile Bobcat has to watch out for Logan a new student has an eye out for Rogue. [complete]
1. Default Chapter

Nope I don't own X-man only Bobcat.

A.N: Rogue and Logan are back at the mansion.

A.N Part II: THIS IS TO EVERYONE, I know that their might be some mistakes but believe it or not I really do proof read my work. So please don't go pointing out my mistakes ( if your review pisses me off I wont include you in my reviewers list.) so READ MY LIPS- I'M SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!!

Ch.1- the beginning of a long summer.

It was summer and thanks to a heat wave the mansion felt like an oven. Rogue was in the kitchen standing in front of the open fridge pulling out some ice cream. Since there were only a handful of students and teachers left in the institute she had risked exposing skin to feel a little cooler. She was dressed in a pair of cut off shorts, a black tank top and she had tied her hair up to keep it off her neck. As she ate her ice cream she saw out of the corner of her eye the bushes outside the kitchen window shake .

She walked swiftly over to the door and opened it up.

"Show your self!"

"Cool it squirt."

Darren stepped out of the bushes and looked her up and down.

"I think I like this look better then all the layers."

He was only warring his pants, his muscular body unhidden by the coat and he also wore a smirk that made her want to kiss him of slap him she didn't know which it was. (author drools at mental image of a shirtless Darren smirking)

"Wana go for a swim?"

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

"You heard me, wana go for a swim?"

"Ah don't swim furball."

He leaned closer to her.

"Come on, it'll cool you down."

She was about to reply when a certain father figure made his presence known.

"She said no bub!"

The sound of Logan's voice made Darren's eyes widen. He was standing behind Rogue and if looks could kill Darren would be six feet under.

"Go to your room kid."

He pulled Rogue back behind him by a belt loop of her shorts ,as he didn't have any gloves on, and glared at the feline mutant. Then his six adamantium claws shot out.

"See ya around squirt."

Were the words Darren shouted over his shoulder at Rogue, who was still in the kitchen doorway watching, as he was chased off the institutes property by one extremely pissed off Logan.

The next day Rogue was on the lawn working on control. She sat cross-legged with her ungloved hand hovering over the grass. All around her were brown spots of dead grass that she had been practicing on, she was up to five min. of control and it was getting easier. Suddenly a frizz-be rammed into her back, breaking her concentration and the green grass her hand was resting on turned brown. She snapped around to look at who threw it and found the culprits, Piotr and Bobby.

"Dude! We're sorry!

"Da, we did not mean to disturb you."

It was the third time their frizz-be had broken her concentration and she was sick of it.

"Tell Logan Ah'm in the woods."

She walked threw the woods and came to the lake. Sitting on the dock she slipped off her boots and dipped her feet into the water.

"Hey squirt, wana swim now?"

Bobcat sat next to her plunging in already bare feet into the water next to hers.

"Ah can't."

"Why not?"

"Ah don't wana risk hurt'in ya."

"I can wait, when your ready we'll go swimming."

"Thanks."

She leaned her hear against his shoulder (he had his coat on now) and he snaked his arm around her waist.

A.N: I know its short but I thought it would be a good starting chapter, I'm thinking about bringing Gambit into the picture and have him and Bobcat duke it out for Rogue, what do yall think about that?


	2. new student at the institute

Nope don't own anything.

A.N: thanks to all yall that reviewed, and I don't know who I want Rogue to end up with but keep in mind this is a different Rogue then the movie/Evolution/comics Rogue, and if I piss you off then don't read anymore of this story and don't send in Flames because they really piss me off.

Ch.2- new student at the Institute.

It was a new day at the institute. Rogue was in the Danger Room training with Logan,

"Alright, now rest all your wait on your back leg."

She did so and he was about to show her a move when the intercom went off.

"_**Would all students and staff please report to the main room, thank you."**_

"Come on kid, I'll show you the trick later."

A min. later Rogue stormed into the main room.

"Yall better have a dam good reason for take'in me out of a DR session."

"Ello chere, Remy be da name."

A very attractive man that smelled of spices and cigarettes came into her view and took her hand to kiss it. Her reflexes kicked in and she twisted around and, using his own wait against him, she threw him over her shoulder.

"Don't touch me."

She snarled and was about to leave when the professor entered.

"I see you have met Gambit Rogue."

"You can call me Remy."

He stood up and rubbed his shoulder.

"Whatever, if that's all ya need Ah'll be going."

Logan came into the room

"Where you going kid?"

"No where, just the woods."

"To see him?"

Everyone took a step back from Rogue and Logan. They had seen arguments between the two before and it always ended with someone being thrown out the window (usually it was Logan), or storming off to the schools gym and locking the door for hours (usually Rogue.)

"Why do you care?"

"Cause you're my daughter and I wont have you running around with Sabertooth's son that why!"

"Darren is not his father! If you took the time to get ta know him instead of trying to kill him you would see that!"

"I don't need to get to know him I can smell him!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I can smell the blood on his hands. He works for Magneto doing the same things that his dad dose, in short HE'S EVIL!"

Rogue growled and stomped off, the sound of the gym door slamming and locking was heard and in rage Logan kicked the door to the hallway off its hinges and he stormed off to the garage.

The people in the room looked at each other.

"Wot juzz happened?"

"Nothing new"

Bobby picked up where Ranie Left off.

"Rogue likes this dude, he's evil and related to Logan's arch foe so Mr. Logan doesn't like him."

"Arch foe?"

"Sabertooth."

"So why were da two fight'in?"

"Logan doesn't want Rogue to see him."

The room cleared out and Remy was left thinking about a fellow southerner and how good looking she was when she was angry.

That night Rogue was in her room listening to the radio. She heard something outside her window and it proved to be a small rock that was thrown by Darren.

"What are ya do'in here furball?"

She leaned over the balcony rail and looked down at him.

"Came to see you squirt."

She looked around and didn't see anyone. After grabbing some gloves she climbed over the railing and onto a tree. She was on the ground soon after. Taking her gloved hand in his the two ran to the woods they soon came to the bridge.

Rogue was sitting on the railing with her back to the moon, Darren was leaning over the railing next to her facing her and the moon.

"Why do ya want ta go to the desert?"

"Don't know just do. What about you?"

"Me? Ah always ta go live in a cabin in the woods."

He moved to have his back pressed against a support beam.

"Why the woods?"

"Ah like ta be alone."

"Can I be alone with you?"

"That defeats the purpose ya idiot."

"I know."

He stepped closer to her and leaned down to kiss her. When nothing happened he pulled away with a questing look on his face.

"Ah got it down ta about five minuets of control but it takes a lot out of me."

"Five minuets? that's enough for me."

He kissed her again but when the absorbing affect of her skin kicked back in he didn't pull away. He collapsed unconscious on the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks to-

Firestorm13

Elle

4Rogue

A Cute But Psyco Bunny- I feel special now

Chica De Los Ojos Café

Meowmix

Randommarvelfan

Animejunkie1008

Yall are great for reviewing.


	3. Darrens mother and a tape

Nope don't own x-men but I do own Bobcat (author gets dreamy look in her eye at the thought of that hunk of a stud muffin).

Reviewers:

FireyRogue: thanks for thinking so highly of my work I appreciate it a lot.

TheSouthernBell: glad that you like Bobcat so much

Firestorm13: I love a good competition too.

Randommarvelfan: Don't die on me! **Breath dame you Breath!** lol

Chica De Los Ojos Café: I'm glad you agree with me and that you like my story.

A Cute But Psycho Bunny: Don't worry It'll come when it dose

Ch.3 Darren's mother.

Rogue had left Bobcat on the bridge and headed back to the institute. Logan had been patrolling the grounds when he caught her sent and that of Bobcats, he tracked her sent all the way back to the bridge and was very happy at the sight. He had arrived just as Darren was waking up. Darren stretched and muttered to himself.

"Real smooth Darren, real smooth."

He stood up and rubbed the back of his head where he had hit it on one of the bridge's planks. It was early mourning and the sun was just rising.

He stiffened as he smelled the one guy he didn't want to, Logan. He turned around slowly and smiled nervously.

"A, hi… so, how've you been?"

Logan growled and lunged at Bobcat. He landed a hard right to his jaw sending him flying into a support beam.

"What did I say about going near MY DAUHTER?!"

He continued to beat the crap out of Bobcat then when he was done he hauled him up by his coat's collar and dragged him all the way back to Magneto's base.

"BANG, BANG, BANG!"

He pounded on the door waiting for someone to answer wile Darren tried his hardest to escape his grip, it was John who answered. (Author takes a moment to picture John and gets a glazed look in her eye)

"What?!"

He was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt with a sword made of fire on the front. One look at Logan and he hit the alarm button on the wall. With in minuets Magneto, Mystique, and Sabertooth were at the door and John had his lighter out.

"What do you want Wolverine?"

Magneto asked calmly.

"Got to talk with Sabertooth, it's about his son."

He tossed Darren to John who struggled under the wait of the feline mutant.

"Well, talk."

They were alone on the front porch.

"Tell your kid to stay away from Rogue."

"I can't promise you anything runt, but I'll talk to him."

He turned to return to the house and stopped in the door way.

"You got five minuets to get the hell off our property before I sick the fire fly on you."

He then slammed the door to tend his son.

MAGNETOS BASE, AROUND 9pm that night-

Darren was in the living room with an ice pack to his black eye. Sabertooth stood in the doorway looking him over.

"You should know better thin to go messin around with Logan's kid."

"I know."

"Care to tell me why you risked serious injury to be with her."

"Remember how mom uses to make you feel?"

"Every day of my life."

"That's how she makes me feel."

Darren's mother's name was Sara, her code name was AllyCat she was like a female version of Sabertooth. After Darren was bourn she and Sabertooth went to live in a log cabin in the woods to keep him safe from people, three years later they were attacked by mutant haters and Sara was killed. Sabertooth took Darren and raised him by himself deep in the Canadian forests, when Magneto offered him a chance to payback humans for his wife's death he took it and became what he is today, Sabertooth.

Sabertooth sat down on an arm chair and sighed.

"Then you're going to want to see this."

He handed him a tape that was marked "X-mansion observation". Sabertooth left and Darren popped the tape in.

A.N: Ok, that's all I could do for now and I wont be able to update soon because of finals next week, sorry and I hope you enjoyed this.

A.N PART II: next time we see what's on the tape and some Rogue/Remy interaction.


	4. the tape

Nope don't own noth'in!

Sorry it took so long.

Reviewers- thank yall kindly.

Firestorm13:I'm glad you like Darren so much and hope you like the chapter.

Randommarvelfan:I know it was a little too touchy/felly but I figured I made up for it by Sabertooth treating to sick Pyro on Logan.

Jami: your on the border line of being a flamer as watch it please

Chica De Los Ojos Café: glad you like it

Acute but psycho bunny: love your review and hope you like the chapter, oh and Frank says hi to all the girls and flexes his muscles for them

Ch.4- the tape

We last left off with Darren popping a tape in and getting ready to watch it.

**That same day after Rogue left Darren on the bridge and headed back to the mansion.**

Rogue snuck back into the mansion and she wondered where Logan was. She was passing the kitchen when a strong sent hit her noise. It smelled like spices and cigarettes. When she entered the kitchen she spotted none other then Gambit sitting at the kitchen counter eating breakfast.

"Ello chere, nice see'in you here."

"What you do'in here Cajun? An't it kinda early to be eat'in breakfast?"

"Oui it is but, Ah figured dat it be best to beat the rush. So what you do'in up so early or did you never go tasleep?"

"That's none of your business."

She turned to leave but he caught her arm and pulled her down next to him.

"Let meh go."

"Why?"

"Cause Ah said so."

She kicked his chair out from under him, as he went down he latched onto her and pulled her down with him. When the falling stopped Rogue was on top of Remy straddling his waist. She tried to get up but he had a firm grip on her waist and wouldn't let her up.

"Why do ya wana go?"

"Cause Ah don't want to be with you."

She pushed off and managed to break his grip. She walked to the window and looked out over the woods. Remy came up behind her, he leaned down and spoke into her left ear sending chills running down her spine.

"What you look'in for chere?"

"Logan."

"Why?"

"So he can't stop me when Ah do this."

She spun around and grabbed hold of his arm, with in seconds he was tossed threw that window and rolling across the yard. Rogue jumped threw the window after him.

**Tape-**

At first the institute looked calm, then suddenly some guy was thrown out the kitchen window and was then Rogue was seen jumping out the now broken window and after the man. She pounced on him and the two rolled around on the ground a little bit. When they stopped Rogue was under the mystery man and he had her pinned. Darren turned up the volume to hear what they were saying.

"How 'bout we go out to eat for supper?"

"How 'bout not."

"Come on chere, one date with Remy won't kill ya."

"Ah don't wana go any where with the likes of you."

Logan appeared on camera and he looked even angrier then when he was beating the crap out of Darren.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MY DAUGHTER!!!"

He pushed Remy off Rogue then picked her up and set her back on her feet. He stepped in front of Rogue and six adamantium claws popped out.

"Calm down monsieur, we were just talking."

"Get lost kid before I mess that pretty face up."

"We'll talk later chere, good bye."

He blew her a kiss and walked away. Logan growled and his claws retracted.

"Danger Room?"

"Danger Room."

He agreed with Rogue and the two headed inside. Darren fast forwarded the tape until the end came and in the last five minuets the man he had seen earlier was on the lawn talking to two others.

"So, it's agreed. You help me taget Rogue and Remy'll help you when ya need it. Oui?"

"Sure."

"Sounds good, besides, anyone other then that Bobcat dude is better."

They shook hands and the tape ended.

Darren growled and went to the training room where he proceeded to trash the equipment and leave deep scratches in the walls. Sabertooth found him an hour later at the puntching bag.

"Was it that bad?"

Darren didn't reply, he only hit the bag harder. Sabertooth left his son knowing he needed to be alone.


	5. Fighting over Rogue

I own nothing!!!! (Author dances around like an idiot)

Thanks for all the great reviews!

4Rogue- , I had no idea what you were trying to say in you review.

Randommarvelfan-you'll see what's going on soon enough.

Chica De Los Ojos Café- read and find out.

Acute But Psycho Bunny, sorry it wasn't Logan, read and find out who it was. PS- frank

says hi to the girls.

**Jami-sorry if I sounded harsh last time, I was in a bad mood (I wrote a short story for school and people were raging on me all day saying it sucked) sorry if I hurt your feelings and you were right I should watch the timeline more.**

Ch.5- fighting over Rogue.

Since breakfast ,and the incedent with Remy,Rogue and Logan had been in the Danger Room only breaking for lunch. It was around 4 in the afternoonand Rogue was showing no signs of tiring. Logan watched from the observation deck as Rogue did a back flip to avoid being sliced in half by a spinning disk. He paused the program for a moment.

"**You ready to call it a day yet Strips?"**

She shook her head and yelled up to him.

"No!"

"**Alright, I'm turning it up to level 5 just don't tell one-eye."**

The room stalled for a moment before the robots became larger and they fired more rapidly. A half an hour later the simulation shut down and Rogue was left panting on the floor. Logan came down and helped her up making sure he had his gloves on as she was dressed in a tank top and shorts.

"You gona make it?"

She grunted at him in reply and pulled the gloves she had in her belt on

"Hit the showers and get ready for tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"You forgot? Its movie night."

"Oh yea, do Ah have ta go?"

"Yes ya have ta go."

She growled and stalked off to the girl's locker room. Logan then erased the information that level 5 had been activated and also rewound the surveillance tape that showed her training on level 5 alone.

That night Remy talked to Piotr and Bobby just before the movie.

"Remember da deal, you help Remy and Remy'll help you."

When Rogue walked into the living room she was not happy about the seating arrangements. Piotr and Bobby were sitting in the chairs she usually sat in and Jamie, Ranie and Tabitha were on the couch. The adults had taken all other single seats (but Jean was on Scott's lap) that left the love seat and that had a certain Cajun sitting in it currently.

"Eh chere, Remy saved you a seat."

She groaned and looked around for another seat but they were all occupied. She stalked over to the love seat and sat down as far away as possible from Remy.

"Try anything and you'll find yourself going threw another window."

She snarled at him and tried to concentrate on the movie.

Darren was in the woods sitting in a tree and looking at the mansion, his eyes caught the glow of the TV screen and he could see the top of Rogues head. He heard a low growl and looked down to see Logan coming at him. He stayed in the tree as Logan climbed up to another branch that was level with the one Darren was sitting on. They stayed in silence for a short time.

"What are you doing here kid?"

"I came to make sure the guy with the whacked out eyes didn't make a move on Rogue."

Logan nodded his head in approval.

"Do you really care about her?"

"Yes with all my heart."

The two watched as the guy next to Rogue tried to put his arm around her, they also saw her elbow him in the side.

"Who is he?"

Jealousy was clear in his voice and Logan could also smell in on him.

"Gambit. The guy with the 'whacked out eyes' as you put it."

Darren growled as Remy tried to put his arm around Rogue again.

"I don't like him."

"You just don't like him because he's trying to make a move on Rogue."

"Your point is?"

Darren was reeking of anger as he saw Remy once again put his arm around Rogue, but this time she didn't bull away. He growled and leaped out of the tree. Logan was chasing after him. Darren kicked the kitchen door down and followed the sent of popcorn to the living room where everyone was. He pounced on Remy knocking him off the love seat and onto the floor.

"Were under attack!!"

Scott yelled out orders and the younger students all ran to the back of the room (except for Rogue who stayed where she was), Logan came running in and separated the two fighting mutants. He held them by their coat collars (AN: yes Remy's in his trench coat, have you ever seen him with out it?). The professor looked at the two boys that were struggling to escape Logan's grasp but he held them too tightly.

"Would you care to explain why you charged in here and attacked Remy?"

"I can answer that chuck, he saw Gambit with his arm around Rogue and lost it."

Every one's attention turned to Rogue who was still on the love seat watching the two boys that kept shooting each other dirty looks.

"What?"

She stood up and walked over to Logan.

"Could ya put them down?"

He set them back onto their feet put stayed between them.

"Darren, Ah thought you were smarter then ta just barge in and attack Remy like that."

"But Rogue he…"

"Ah don't want to heat it. We'll talk later?"

"Fine."

He shot a dirty look at Remy and Logan escorted him out the now broken kitchen door and to the woods.

"At least Gambits going to have a great shiner tomorrow. Get home kid. "

Darren grinned and walked home still angry but not as angry as he had been.

After Logan and Darren left the room was pretty quit, Rogue was glaring at Remy and the others were all shooting her strange looks.

"Ah'm going ta bed."

She stormed out and several lamps were heard shattering.


	6. Fourth of July

Nope don't own it.

An: Am I really that bad of a writer? I was reading Roguechere's review and I want to know if yall think I'm a bad writer. Believe it or not I really do re-read my work and I do the grammar/spelling check before I post. If you think I suck at writing go ahead and tell me. If yall think I do then I'll try harder to check my work.

Sorry if it took a wile, I went to my aunt's house for Christmas and didn't get back till yesterday morning.

Ch.6

It was the fourth of July. Three boxes of fire works were on the back patio waiting for night fall and next to the boxes was a very large grill. Several of the students that had left for the summer had returned with their families for the celebration and the mansion was full of life again. Jubilee had even come back and she brought her parents with her.

"Hay Jubilee."

"Oh, Hay Rogue! How have you been? And what's this I hear about two hot guys fighting over you?"

She hugged Rogue careful of skin contact then waited for a reply to her questions."

"Ah'm good, and who told ya about Remy and Darren?"

"Ranie, so spill it."

She growled and answered her friend.

"Ah met Darren in town and then again in Canada, we were both captured by solders and our dads had to get us."

Jubilee flinched at the mention of solders but she didn't let it get to her.

"So it was Mr. Logan and who else?"

"Sabertooth."

"Whoa, hold up. Isn't he the enemy?"

"Yea."

"So Mr. Logan and Sabertooth teamed up to save you and this Darren guy?"

"Yep."

"Ok, what about the other guy?"

"His name is Remy and Ah swear if he doesn't leave me alone Ah kill him."

"And these two have been fighting over you for how long?"

"Three weeks."

"Wow, I wish I had guy fighting over me."

"No ya don't."

The two walked outside. Ranie, Roberto, and Bobby were in the pool along with Kitty and Amara. Piotr was sitting by the pool with his feet in wile he was drawing on a notepad. Jean was talking to Scott wile he flipped burgers and hotdogs. The professor was under a tree in the shad speaking with Ororo (I have no idea how to spell her name). Remy was flirting with every female in site.

"Is he Remy?"

"Yep, the one and only swamp rat."

"You called chere?"

Remy walked over to the two girls, he was dressed in swimming trunks giving everyone a great view of his chest, ( you could see three scratched on his arm that hadn't quite healed from his latest fight with Darren).

"Hi, I'm Jubilee."

"Ello petit."

He smiled and kissed her hand.

"Have ya seen Logan?"

"Oui, he's behind da shed."

She walked off not even saying thanks.

"Logan?"

"Yea Stripes?"

She found him mid swing and seconds later two freshly cut pieces of wood were on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Chopping wood."

He tossed the two pieces into a small mound of wood and readied another chunk of wood. Rogue sat down and leaned against the shed watching him swing the axe in smooth even strokes.

"Are ya gona tell me why yer chopping wood."

"Were having a bonfire tonight and we needed more wood."

He swung again and split the wood in two. Rogue went into the shed and pulled out another Axe. For an hour the two chopped wood until Logan was satisfied with the size of the pile and they then put the axe's pack and joined the party.

Night fell and the real fun started. The fire works were shot off and the bonfire was lit. As the adults talked the kids gathered around and had their own fun.

Jubilee created a small fire works display, Tabitha used her small energy bombs and tossed them about leaving small scorch marks on the ground (she accidentally blew the punch bowl up.) and Remy was tossing his cards up in the air causing quit a show for the other students. Rogue was having a good time and enjoyed watching the other students use their powers for fun. She was talking with Jubilee by the bonfire when she saw something in the woods.

"Did ya see someth'in?"

"No."

"Come on."

They walked to the woods and looked around.

"I don't see anything, lets go back to the party."

"Hold on a second."

She walked around a tree and came out the other side.

"Ah could of swore…"

She was cut off when she was pulled back into the darkness.

"Rogue?!"

Jubilee looked around and couldn't find Rogue anywhere. When she heard something drop out of a tree nearby.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry, I wanted to surprise you."

Jubilee made some small sparks and saw Rogue hugging a cat-like man.

"Rogue?"

"Jubilee, this is Darren."

She got closer to the two and could see Darren, she also noticed that he was very good looking and that he had a split lip.

"What happened to your lip?"

"I ,uh,"

"He was fight'in with Remy again."

Darren smirked at the memory of their last fight, (it had happened when Rogue was in the park meeting with Darren and Remy had seen her sitting on a park bench alone and started to flirt with her, when Darren showed up he and Remy started fighting, in the end Rogue had to call Logan to break them up )

"What are ya do'in here?"

"Came to with you a happy Fourth of July."

"And…?"

She new there was more.

"And to keep an eye on the Cajun."

Suddenly the sky lit up with fire works and Logan could be heard yelling.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LIGHT ANY FIRES NEAR THE FIREWORKS!!!!"

Apparently Amara had lit a fire ball and it had landed in one of the fire works boxes."

Wile the night was lit up Remy had spotted Darren and was making a bee-line for him. Before he reached Darren a wall of fire appeared separated the two. John jumped out of a tree.

"Your dad sent me to keep an eye on you."

John had his hands up keeping the wall in place.

"Come on lets get out of here before a fight breaks out."

Darren nodded in agreement and said his goodbyes to Rogue. The two ran off and the wall of fire disappeared.

"Where'd he go?!"

"He's gone back home."

She and Jubilee went back to the party ignoring the confused (yet hot) looking Cajun.


	7. A trip to town

Nope, don't own x-men. YET!!! Muwahahahahahahahahaaaa!!

Rogue Chere- I meant flames, if they have anything helpful to say I don't mind them

sending in suggestions, I'm sorry if I confused anyone I didn't mean to.

Ch. 7- A trip to town.

After the fourth of July party things got back to normal, well as normal as a house full of mutants can get. School was starting soon and the students were returning, every day more mutant kids walked threw the front door, some were familiar faces wile others were new. Rogue was in the garage working on an old bike her and Logan had salvaged out of a scrap yard a few days earlier. She was under the bike when she heard the door open.

"What ya do'in?"

"Came to put my beers in the fridge."

Rogue slid out from under the bike and wiped the oil off her hands as Logan walked in with a six pack.

"The one-eye make'in you take your beers out of the kitchen fridge?"

"Yea, some'thin about this is a school and the kids are all underage."

He finished stocking the fridge and inspected her work.

"Need any help?"

"No, I got it."

She slid back under the bike and he felt a swell of pride as he watched her work, knowing that he had taught her about bikes and how to work on them.

"I'm going into town for some parts on the truck, do ya need anything?"

"Ah don't think so, but I want to do some'thin in town."

He quirked his eyebrow.

"And what is that?"

She gave him an innocent smile.

"It's a surprise."

He looked at her suspiciously then nodded his head and told her to be ready in ten minuets.

She sat in the passenger seat of the truck as Logan drove threw the woods towards town. She went with him into the car supplies shop and wile he was looking at shocks she was looking threw the motorcycle magazine at the front desk.

"Ready to go kid?"

"Yea, did ya get what ya needed?"

"Yea, where do you want to go?"

They walked out of the shop and down the side walk until Rogue stopped in front of a store, Logan took one look at the name and he almost dropped his new shocks. He growled out,

"Hell no!"

The shop was called JOE'S BODY ART AND PIERCING.

She pouted and gave him the doe eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so that's why."

"Please? Ah won't drink for a month."

He kept the 'an't going to happen even if hell freezes over' look on his face.

"Ah won't start any fights for two weeks."

He knew he couldn't say no to her, he also knew that if he said no she would sneak out and get it done behind his back.

"Make it no drinking for two months and no fighting for three weeks and you can get a **small** tattoo."

She hugged him tightly and had a look of pure excitement on her face as she walked into the tattoo and piercing shop.

"What have I done?"

Logan asked himself as he followed her into the building a feeling of dread coming over him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I know its short but it's all I've had time for. School starts on Tuesday and I've been working at the Red Cross a lot (and I had a killer hangover on Saturday) And for those of you who don't know this takes place its after X2 and Jeans still alive because… well I don't know why she just is.

AN part II: for those of you who are reading my other story, Acolytes girls, I'm working on a really long chapter and I'm sending it to a friend to look over for me (checking for mistakes) I'll try to get it up asap.


	8. the Tattoo

Ch. 8

Rogue looked at the many designs hanging on the wall. Logan walked up to the front desk and picked up a form and began to fill it out. When he was done he handed it to the young lady behind the front desk then look around to find Rogue. He found her looking threw a large book.

"Find what ya wanted kid?"

"Ya."

She pointed to a picture in the top corner, it was the Chinese symbol for Rogue. The door next to the front desk opened and a man came out, he had spiky black hair and his arms were covered with tattoos.

"Miss Rogue?"

The man walked over to her and Logan and asked if she had found what she wanted.

"Ah want that one."

She pointed to the picture.

"And I want it to be small."

Logan crossed his arms over his chest and stared the man down. The man smiled nervously and lead them to a room in the back. Rogue sat down on the chair in the center of the room and Logan sat next to her on another chair. The man pulled over a tray of inks and needles and pulled on some latex gloves.

"Ok, where do you want it?"

She unzipped her jacket to reveal a dark green halter-top underneath.

"On my left shoulder."

She gathered her two-toned hair on the right side of her head to keep it away from her left shoulder.

"No problem, how big?"

Logan pointed to the smallest size ( it would fit inside a playing card) and Rogue nodded in agreement.

"What color?"

"Can you make it dark Green outlined in black?"

"Sure."

The man went to work on the tattoo and when he finished it looked very nice, Logan paid the young lady at the desk wile the man instructed her on how to take care of the tattoo for the first few days.

"Lets go kid, and don't tell one-eye about this."

"But, Ah want ta see him have a heart attic."

Logan was silent for a moment then spoke again.

"Second thought, go ahead and tell him, but don't mention my name."

They laughed the rest of the way home.

AN: sorry it took so long, please review :)


	9. great escapes

Nope don't own it, wish I did but I don't (I do own Darren)

Sorry it took so long, I thought I had posted this a wile ago but I guess I didn't sorry again.

Ch. 9

"Forty-five"

"Forty-six"

Darren counted under his breath as he pushed himself off the ground over and over, his coat was in the corner. It was around three in the after noon and he was in the training room, next to him was John he had black shorts with flames on the sides, his shirt was off and he was lifting weights.

"Want to see a movie tonight?"

John put the weights down and picked up a towel nearby.

"What movie?"

Darren stopped doing pushups and sat on the bench next to John, he took a drink and waited for John to reply.

"I don't know, how about Ladder 49?"

"You do know that firefighters but out fires, right?"

"Yes, but before they do the flames are awesome!"

"You need help, you know that right?"

"That's what they said back at the school."

"And they were right."

Darren grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"So when is the movie playing?"

"Six thirty."

Darren left and John picked his weights up and started lifting again.

Rogue was working on her gymnastics. She walked along the balancing beam with ease and dismounted with a back flip. She was dressed in shorts and a tank top. Some of her tattoo could be seen. Logan was in the observation deck watching her practice, Scott was behind him.

"She's getting better."

"I know."

"When school starts I'm thinking about putting her in a higher level training class."

"She'll like that."

Scott looked out the window as she took a break, he looked back to Logan and he looked angry.

"What is that on her back?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean."

"O that? It's nothing just a tattoo."

Scott's eye twitched in annoyance and Logan's lips twisted into a smirk.

"Just a tattoo? Why did you allow her to get a tattoo! Your suppose to be her guardian! That means taking care of her not taking her to bars and letting her get a tattoo!"

Logan lost his smirk and his face went cold.

"Are you saying I'm not doing a good job of taking care of her?"

"I'm saying you need to get your priorities in line, she's young and impressionable and she's turning into a younger version of you!"

Scott turned and left without another word leaving Logan alone. He looked down on Rogue and watched her get back on the balancing beam, Scott words running threw his head. He pushed the intercom button.

"**That's enough for today kid, hit the showers."**

She flipped off the beam and headed towards the door. He headed to the kitchen and found Storm sipping tea.

"Hello Logan, how is Rogues training coming?"

She took another sip and weighted for a reply.

"It's going good, when school starts up soon she'll be at the top of her training class."

"That's nice, but I'm more interested in her academics."

Logan let out a small laugh and grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"With school starting up I can use hours in the Danger Room as leverage to keep her grades up."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Rogue was in the door way leaning against the frame with her arms crossed, her shorts had been replaced with jeans and a long sleeved jacked was zipped up over her tank-top, she also had a pair of gloves on.

"Try me kid."

She stuck her tongue out at him and sat next to Storm.

"You wouldn't let him do that, would you?"

"That's between you and Logan dear, after all he is your guardian."

She was about to respond when a smell caught her noise, it was Cajun, Logan could smell it to. She jumped out of her seat and ran to the door, it was locked and without thinking she jumped out the open window into the bush. She popped her head up and hissed.

"I was never here."

Before sprinting off towards the garage. Moments after her escape Remy came waltzing in.

"Hello Remy."

"Ello cher, how be you?"

He sat down in the chair Rogue had been sitting in and looked around.

"What you looking for Gumbo?"

"Remy thought Remy heard Rogue in here, but Remy's thinking he be wrong."

Before Storm could reply Logan spoke.

"Haven't seen her since training a little wile ago in the Danger Room."

Remy shrugged his shoulders.

"O' well."

He left the kitchen and headed for the living room.

MEANWHILE-

Rogue had made it to the garage and sat against the door listening for anyone, after a little wile she walked towards the back window and looked out towards the woods. She let out a sigh and opened the window letting some air along with the woodsy sent she loved so much.

She fingered her dog tags and a smile crept on her lips, Logan's birthday (or what he thought was his birthday, he couldn't remember his real one) was coming up and she wanted to get him something good. But the question was what? She unzipped her jacket and pulled off her gloves. Before sliding under her bike and started working. Her bare arms hit the cold ground and she got oil stains on her tank top but she didn't care, her mind was off thinking about what to get the man she looked at as a father for his birthday.

Please review and sorry again for taking so long.


	10. visitor

Sorry it took so long, I don't own anything and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes

Ch.10 - visitors.

Rogue had Storm drive her into town two days later, the two were currently window shopping.

"What about that?"

Storm pointed towards a leather jacked hanging in the stores window.

"Naw, he loves the jacket he has now too much to…"

She trailed off when something caught her eye further back in the store.

"Yes Rogue?"

"Come on!"

She grabbed Storms wrist and pulled her into the store and then headed for the helmet rack.

"Hay Rogue, how's Logan doing?"

The man behind the counter waved at them, he was about 6ft had a long beard and was bald, tattoos covered his arms and neck and he had his ear pierced.

"Hay Jake, he's doing good. Ah'm hear looking for a present for his birthday actually."

"Really? Well holler if you need any help."

She nodded back and turned her sights back to the helmets, on the third shelf second from the left was a black helmet. It had a picture of a wolverine on both sides, the wolverine was beautifully done and its eyes looked as if they could see into her soul.

"This is it."

She picked the helmet up and examined it closer.

"Yes, this is the one."

"Are you sure dear?"

"Yea, Ah can tell."

She walked to the counter and handed the helmet to Jake.

"Will this be all Rogue?"

"Yea."

He rang it up and she handed him the money.

"I hope he likes it."

"Me too Jake."

They left the store and headed back for the mansion, once there Rogue snuck the helmet to her room and wrapped it. Now all she had to do was wait until tonight.

Darren sat in a tree watching the mansion. His eyes were searching for Rogue and he found her heading for the garage. He smirked and jumped threw the trees towards the smaller building.

Rogue shut the door and locked it. The Cajun had been bothering her more often now he new that if she wasn't in the danger room or with Logan she was in the garage, though she wasn't sure how he new (cough-Bobby-cough). She took off her jacket and gloves before picking her wrench up and getting to work on her bike. She almost didn't hear Darren sneak behind her, he was about to grab her when she calmly said.

"Make yourself useful and hand me the screwdriver."

He huffed in fake annoyance and handed her the tool.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You think I couldn't smell you?"

He jumped up and sat on the work bench and watched her work.

"So, how have ya been?"

"Good, couple missions, hiding John's lighters, your know how it is being a terrorist's son."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

She wiped the oil off her hands and put her tools away. She pulled her gloves on and hopped up to sit next to him. He leaned back against the wall and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"How about you?"

"Training, hiding from the Cajun, getting a tattoo, you know how is being Wolverines daughter."

"O' that's good … wait a minuet, a tattoo?"

She pulled her shit down in the back enough for him to see her tattoo.

"Nice."

They stayed in silence for a few moments then Darren's ears twitched and he sat straight up.

"What's wrong?"

He jumped off the bench and headed for the window he had come in, he paused and ran back to her.

"You might want to see this."

He handed her a video tape and kissed her on the cheek quickly and then jumped out the window and made a mad dash threw the woods like the devil was chasing him. She walked over to the window and wondered what had gotten into him, a knocking at the door and Logan's voice answered her question.

"Stripe's you in there?"

"Yea."

She unlocked and opened the door for him and went to grab her jacket. Logan sniffed around and could tell Darren had been there.

"What was he doing here?"

"He was just giving me this."

She picked the tape up and headed for the door he was currently leaning against.

"What is it?"

"Come on, your birthday party is starting in an hour, you need to clean up a little."

He flipped the lights off and followed her to the mansion.

Please review! And sorry it took so long.


	11. Birthday bash

Nope don't own it. Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes.

Ch.11 - Birthday bash.

Rogue looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was down and flowed down her back, she wore dark blue jeans, a dark green long-sleeved top and over the top she had a leather vest. Her black gloves completed the look along with a black scarf tied around her waist as a belt.

She fingered her dog tags and glanced at the clock and saw she a few minuets before she had to be down there so she popped the tape in.

**-Tape-**

She saw Remy standing on the front lawn talking to Piotr and Bobby.

"_So, it's agreed. You help me ta get Rogue and Remy'll help you when ya need it. Oui?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Sounds good, besides, anyone other then that Bobcat dude is better."_

**-End Tape-**

Her eye twitched and her fist balled. She stormed down the hall towards Remy's room. She knocked twice and waited for him to answer. He opened the door and smirked at the sight of her.

"Ello chere, Remy always knew you would end up on Remy's doorstep."

She smiled sweetly, then without warning her fist shot out and nailed the Cajun in the nose. She turned on her heal and walked away calmly as Remy tended to his now broken nose.

When she walked into the living room she found Storm, the professor, Scott and Jean, and most of the mansions residence (except for Remy, he was in the med bay) she went over to Logan and hugged him.

He ruffled her hair and turned to the cake in front of him. It had chocolate icing and he could tell by the smell that it was white under the icing. A picture of a motorcycle was below the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN! After blowing out the candles he unsheathed his claws and cut the cake into pieces.

"Here Logan, happy birthday."

"Thanks Kid."

He ripped the paper off and opened the box. He pulled out the helmet and turned it over in his hands.

"Thanks Rogue, I love it."

He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Other presents were given to him and then people started to head for bed.

Around midnight wile Logan was making his rounds he saw the garage light on. When he went to investigate he found Rogue working on her bike.

"It's late kid, you should get to bed."

"It's only twelve fifteen. Besides, Ah can't sleep."

"Why not?"

He pulled a chair over to her bike and sat down waiting of her to talk.

"School starts up in a week, everyone will be back and the summer will be over."

"So?"

"Ah don't know, Ah guess the thought of all the students coming back and the mansion being crowded makes me kinda nervous."

"Don't be, you almost have complete control, and I know you can handle school. Besides, you'll always have me."

"Ah know."

She wiped the grease off her wrench and put the tool away. Logan walked her back to the mansion and to her room.

"See ya in a couple of hour's kid, get some sleep."

"Ah will."

Once her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: what yall think?


	12. GoodByes

Don't own it!

Thanks for all the reviews and sorry it took so long.

Ch. 12 - Goodbyes.

School started tomorrow. That was a fact Rogue wished wasn't true. All the students had returned and some new faces were added as well. The weather hadn't turned very cold yet and Rogue was on the bridge reading a book. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone coming up behind her.

"What do ya want?"

She asked without looking up. Darren stood next to her and looked over her shoulder.

"Noth'in, what ya read'in?

"A book."

"I figured that much, what's it about?"

"A girl who goes crazy and kills her boyfriend cause he asks her too many questions."

"Ha ha, very funny."

She put her book down and turned to Darren. She brushed some hair out of his eyes and tapped his nose.

"What are ya doing here furball?"

"I'm going to be gone for a couple of months, me and the others have to take care of something's in Japan for Magneto."

She stared at him for a moment and then pulled her gloves off.

"How long are you gonna be gone?"

"Two or three months at least."

She grinned and ran her hands down his arm and nuzzled the crook of his neck. He ran his hands through her hair and kissed the side of her face. She started to remove his coat when a helicopter could be heard overhead. They looked up and saw John throw a rope out the side of the copter and motion for Darren to take it and to hurry up.

"Hay Rogue, how's it been?"

He yelled down as Darren re-adjusted his coat.

"It was go'in great, thanks a lot John."

John laughed at this and waited for Darren.

"We'll finish this later?"

He asked her as he prepared to climb the rope.

"Yea."

She kissed him and he took hold of the rope, he pulled a thorn less rose out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"I'll see you later and that's a promise."

She took the rose and smiled at him. She watched him climb the rope with ease and after the copter was gone she tucked the thorn less rose behind her ear and picked her book up. She walked home to the mansion smiling and school didn't seem so bad anymore.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I know its short but that's the best I could do for an ending. I'm taking a break from writing for a couple of weeks and I'll have the next part of the Rogue and Bobcat chronicles up when I get around to it.

Thanks for all the reviews, yall were great!


End file.
